


An Immutable Conclusion

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock cannot let one detail go unnoticed. Not even the bun in Molly's hair.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Immutable Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Posted August, 2015.

Sherlock: I know what you're doing.  
  
Molly: *looks up from her work* Sorry?  
  
Sherlock: Your hair.  
  
Molly: What about it?  
  
Sherlock: *tucks a piece of loose hair into her bun*  
  
Molly: Sherlock! *bats his hand away*  
  
Sherlock: I know you have a date tonight.  
  
Molly: And I'm guessing you're going to tell me how you-  
  
Sherlock: I know that because you always put your hair in a bun *makes a spherical shape with his hands* when you want to look more appealing.  
  
Molly: *coughs awkwardly, looking away* Ok.  
  
Sherlock: I don't think it's necessary.  
  
Molly: Well alrighty then. *returns to her work*  
  
Sherlock: *frowns* No. I meant- *pulls at his own curls* -you think it's more flattering, but I can tell you, definitively, that you are wrong.  
  
Molly: *sullen* Sherlock please-  
  
Sherlock: It's a draw. The way in which you style your hair has no effect on how attractive you are.  
  
Molly: Wait- *holds hand up to silence him* -what?  
  
Sherlock: Really? *sighs loudly, starting again* You will. Always. Be attractive. No matter what you do with your hair. *then to mutter to himself* Although singed hair does not sound pleasant.  
  
Molly: Sherlock?  
  
Sherlock: Mm? *still thinking to himself*  
  
Molly: You find me attractive?  
  
Sherlock: *looking away* Well yes... And I'm sure your date will too.  
  
Molly: *moves his chin back to face her* I don't have a date tonight.  
  
Sherlock: Nothing after your shift?  
  
Molly: Just heading home after I finish up this case with you.  
  
Sherlock: But you put your hair up in a bun.  
  
Molly: *grinning* I know.


End file.
